Burn it With Fire
by Mo2294
Summary: Just a short story (maybe 1 or 2 chapters depends on how I feel) of Mellie and Olivia telling each other secrets and doing something a little drastic to that house in Vermont.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters

"This life is of unending servitude is killing me slowly. I loved that man once, maybe I still do considering I've let him continue to treat me like shit since he started running for office. He cheated on me twice and cheated on his mistress and I thought he loved you but obviously love comes with a price of losing yourself to a person with no moral compass." Mellie says as she swigs another sip of red wine.

Mellie and Olivia for once just sat together listening to those stolen moments their dreams and hopes for the future. Two powerful, intelligent, strong women who just so happen to be attached to a certain powerful maybe not so intelligent man.

"Does he think we don't talk to one another?" Olivia says half-drunk half done with the way she lives her life personally. She thinks to herself, 'What if he divorces her and we get married? What happens next? Do I give up my life in my 30s and settle down with a man I'm not even sure I can trust?'

After bottle number 7 courtesy of the White House wine collection Mellie feels it's time, time to finally tell Liv a secret she's been holding on to.

"I waited long enough!" Mellie says a little too loudly, knocking Liv's train of thought, "Liv?"

"Yes Mellie"

"If I tell you something and it hurts you can we still do this?"

"Do what, Mellie?" the change in tone causing Liv to straighten up and put her glass down.

"Can we still have times like this? Where we aren't yelling at each other, where we're not fighting over some guy, where we're no enemies. Can we still have these moments where we're friends and we talk about our live together?"

"Why wouldn't we? This is probably the most relaxing form of entertainment I've had with another woman that I respect in years. We're drowning our sorrows in some of the best wine in the world and it's actually nice.

Mellie smiles finally having a confidant even if she was the other woman. "Well...you know how about a year ago when shit hit the fan and you asked me down to the bunker to discuss your name being leaked to the press?"

"Well yeah..." Liv's hands starts to shake. Something's coming and it's either going to fuck up her world or build the pieces that had broken off since she had gotten involved with the Grants 6 years ago.

"I did a bit of snooping and asked some questions and, well, Hun Fitz leaked your name to press. I asked him why because it made no sense, but then he said he leaked it so I wouldn't."

"Mellie, you're not vapid nor ignorant you wanted this more if not more than Fitz did. You leaking the name is a last ditch effort and that type of information coming from you would ruin your reputation. I can see the headlines now, the articles asking why you let it go on. Because this group is too close knit, too small for you not to know about an extra marital affair that lasted for years." Olivia slouches back in her seat gulping the rest of her wine down thoroughly pissed off at the news she's receiving.

"Does he not realize what he did to me? He ruined me he ruined my career...I've spent my life fixing other people and during that time after the leak I couldn't keep myself together. I literally felt empty and lost. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he at least give me some type of warning that he was going to throw my life into a burning fireball of hell?"

Liv sits in disbelief as the tears that once threatened to fall finally come rushing out.

"Liv I know and I would have told you...Hun, I could have told you just to spite him and you, but that wasn't my place." Mellie says as tears form in her eyes seeing the pain rack her friend's body.

"He had a house built in Vermont you know" officially done holding secrets, holding some grown man's lies in she tells her about the house "that fucking house he 'built or us' " Liv says in a sarcastic manner. "He had a home built for me and him in Vermont, in the middle of nowhere and I want to take you there."

Mellie already frustrated and raging finds her voice. "Why would you take me there? Of all of the places on this great earth why would you take me to a home he built for his mis-...?"

"It's ok, I understand, I am...was his mistress and I apologize for hurting you. But in order for this plan to work I need you."

"Ok shoot why are we traveling to that house?"

"Because WE are going to burn it down, every piece of wood, every ounce of whatever future he thought we would have in that house" Olivia pauses catching her breath letting the pain and frustration finally leave her body. "I want it burned down, Mellie, and you're the only other person that deserves to burn it down with me. He hurt you for years and he hurt me and together we're going to start living for us..."  
>With a smile and a sniffle Olivia continues, "You go fall even further in love with Andrew and I'll get to go back to that island and vacation with my boyfriend that I'm coming to realize I actually love."<p>

Mellie not believing the words coming from Liv's mouth stops her to point out a few things.

"Ok I'm in but answer me some questions for me." Liv shakes her head ready to answer whatever Mellie has to say next. "Who's the boy? I need to know because friends tell friends about new relationships that make them happy. And can the First Lady of the United States of America divorce a sitting president?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why not. Other than you being the first First Lady in American history to ever divorce a sitting president I see nothing stopping you from leaving him and taking him for everything he has. But, this has to be what you want. I can clean this up, I can make it to where he'd be begging you to keep your mouth shut, calling me to handle it, him sitting on the presidential seal with his thumb in his mouth in fettle position, but you need to be sure. You have to be."

Two Weeks Later...

Olivia and Mellie have been discussing their plans for their upcoming trip for the past 2 weeks getting every loose end squared away. The moment Mellie's been looking forward to the minute she found out he slept with another woman and blamed her for it...this was inevitable. It was either going to happen now or after his presidency ended, but why would she waste any more years of her life waiting for him to finally notice and love her.

"Why would I wait for you when you couldn't even wait for me?" Mellie whispers accidentally to no one in particular.

Olivia lifts her head slowly hearing those words leave Mellie's mouth made everything they were doing up to this point worth the risk.

"These plans you and I are making for this trip and for the rest of our lives is us being a united front. What I need you to do is make your plan. This plan, you divorcing Fitz, I want you to come up with Mellie. You're smart, you are a fucking lioness and I can help you but you have to get up enough courage to walk up to him, face to face, and tell him your truth. Because you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have Andrew by your side when you need a shoulder to cry on, a voice of reason, a person who isn't me, a person who love your flaws. You're worth more than a title; you are more than First Lady Mellie Grant. By the way since we're on the topic of Grant change your last name he doesn't deserve to have you carry his name any longer. You deserve better Mel."

With a new sense of determination and 6 cups of coffee later Mellie finishes researching and typing out what her best options going to be.

"I GOT OUR FLIGHT! I GOOOOOT IT!"

"Liv, seriously calm the fuck down I'm trying to ruin a man's life and career here let me destroy in peace."

"Well, our flights tomorrow, and it's a private plane so we have to get you out of this house in 3 hours...you think you'll be done with the divorcing of the President of the United States of America by then?"

"Oh Hun I'm done. I was just going over the details. Tonight's the night."

"Tonight's the night, Mel"

"Ok wish me luck I'm heading over to his office."

"Do you want me to come with?", Olivia says a little afraid. She and Mellie have gotten closer and closer over this time they've spent together and she knows when Mellie's not so sure of herself.

"No!...no. I've got this." straightening her dress out, putting her heels back on, and fixing her makeup Mellie heads out. "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it you've got this."

XXXXXX

While Mellie heads to the Oval and Olivia decides to make a phone call. Three rings and a smile later...

"Hi, Beautiful" Jake says calmly over the line. It's been a couple weeks since he's heard from Olivia. Feeling like a love struck puppy isn't his thing but this woman is making it really hard to keep it together.

"Hi, Handsome".

('Oh no, I've become that woman, the one you see in those awful movies who freaks out over the cute guy she's been crushing on.') She thinks to herself

"What are you up to?"

"Well right now I'm talking to a girl that's a friend. What are you up to? Saving the world? Crushing skulls? About to take a shower..."

(' 's. .')

"Really? I'm not answering that question, pervert." She finally says after fake fainting over the corny yet adorable wit from her soon to be boy that's a friend. "Right now I'm working with the Mellie..."

"MELODY, MELLIE!?"

"Calm down and yes we're about to do something big, together."

"Well after you've done this big thing...do you want to do another BIG THING?"

"I am not having phone sex with you while I'm at the White House!"

(' I would, but I'm trying to be a lady and your making it extremely difficult you jackass' )

"We can have breakfast together tomorrow morning after our run."

"I'd like that" Jake smiles

(She hears and feels his smile and love through the phone. I can't fall in love right now I'm trying to do business. You know what on the other hand business can wait.)

"We should talk about our relationship too." She sits back biting her nails trying to calm her nerves.

"You should stop the charades and be my girlfriend already. That didn't even sound adult enough to come from my mouth. Let me rephrase that. We should, you should stop seeing other people."

"I'm not seeing anyone else but you"

"So, it's official then, I'm Ms. Pope's boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I'm your girl that's a friend."

"You're more than that, you're going to have little Ballard's one day and I'm going to garden and we're going to rock in wooden rocking chairs until our last days on this earth together, but, yes, Olivia Carolyn Pope you are MY girlfriend."

XXXXXX

Sorry for the wait and this chapter being so short but I'm a college student taking 18 credits and I do this in my free time. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise you Mellie is going to give Fitz some words next chapter and so will Olivia. I have a long weekend so that chapter should be finished by Monday. I hope you liked it. :D


	3. Just A Quick Note

I wasn't near the internet this weekend and coming back to well over the amount I'm comfortable with of awful, disgusting and just plain mean comments being left are not in any way necessary and it's immature and ridiculous. If you don't like the premise of the story which is there before you hit and open this fanfic, DON'T READ IT. I'm not here to please the majority of this random. If you're an ardent Olitz fan, if you hate Mellie or Jake, or people who don't like Fitz then this story isn't for you. I've been watching this show since it started and not everyone likes the same characters nor does everyone in the fandom ship the same ship. But respect that not everyone agrees with you and move on. I would be happy to forward you some really good Olitz fanfic because even though I don't like the relationship on the show there are some great Olitz (and Olake) fanfic writers and I love what they write. But, I'm not an Olitz fan so I don't write for that ship. Please for future purposes, so I don't spend my Sunday removing comments please refrain from commenting on this story. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop writing the fic I'm writing I'm just going to continue to delete reviews left by people who seem to spend a little too much time going through stories they don't likes review sections and posting nasty guest and anonymous reviews.

Oh and for people who read it I don't really proofread what I post and I'll promise to do that in the future. I went to read back over them and the grammar errors are atrocious. And Monday doesn't look so good for an update I have two exams and about three papers due so maybe (HOPEFULLY) the next chapter will be up by Thursday. Have a good week :)


End file.
